Tzimisce
We can dig you a hole Deep in the ground Bury your soul Down in Dragontown We'll be lower than low Spiraling down Far as you wanna go Down in Dragontown -Alice Cooper, "Dragontown" Clan Organization Tzimisce are like cats, in the sense that when they occur in groups an organization tends to shake itself out, but none of them are really happy about it. The old feudal organization informs the clan even into the modern nights. While it is not a Sabbat position per say, the most powerful or influential Fiend in the city lays claim to the title of voivode. Aside from the regional voivodate, the Tzimisce follow the hierarchy of the Sabbat. In theory, the voivode commands the allegiance of his clan, but in reality he only has as much power and influence as it took to claim the title over any objections by his fellow Fiends. Many modern voivodes find that their clan authority ends at the edge of their personal dominions. Though this would surprise those who know about the belligerent and independent Tzimisce nature, the clan does have a supreme leader. The Voivode, sometimes called Voivode of voivodes, holds the throne of the Eldest--the clan's diablerized Antediluvian founder, in a complicated arrangement that is half rebellion and half honored inheritance. The Voivode has lots of theoretical power, but is largely a figurehead in the Modern Nights, a holdover to the era when the Tzimisce were the bat-lords of the Carpathian darkness. Despite this benign (malign?) neglect on the part of the clan, even young Tzimisce are sentimental about the Voivode. Trash-talk is ill-advised. Clan Factions Children of the Dracon The Children of the Dracon are the followers of that selfsame Methuselah and are often part of his lineage. They are an order of scholar-soldiers drawn primarily from the Obertus revenant line. Fiends who join the Children of the Dracon from outside of the Obertus line never rise higher than the bottom rungs of the faction. The treachery and death of Sascha Vykos (itself of the Obertus line in life) has cast aspersions on the family and by extension on the Children of the Dracon, though the fact that the Priscus and the Dracon were political enemies and the Children's rigorous adherence to Honorable Accord means the damage to both family and bloodline is likely to be limited. The Children of the Dracon eschew the clan's sorcerous traditions, viewing them as the legacy of a blasphemous deal with the devil. Moreover, they seem to habitually assume contrarian positions against the decisions of other Tzimisce and even the Sabbat Ecclesiarchy. The Children have never offered a good explanation for their behavior, and the fact that the Children of the Dracon form the lion's share of Tzimisce followers of Honorable Accord allows them the luxury of being virulently contrary while remaining utterly trustworthy in the eyes of the Sabbat. The Romanian Legacy Foundation The RLF is an organization formed by the Cainite descendants of the Tzimisce revenant houses, consisting of those embraced from the four extant families (Bratovich, Zantosa, Grimaldi, Obertus), and Fiends whose mortal stock has died out or been culled (Basarab, Danislav, Khazi, Premsyl, Narov, Ruthvenski, Vlaszy), or who betrayed the clan (Krevcheski, Rustovich.) The RLF's goals include easing the transition to vampirism for childer drawn from revenant families, providing sponsorship to those same childer, and protecting them from the vicissitudes of the Sabbat (pun intended) in their fledgling nights. The RLF also exists as a geneaological organization dedicated to locating far-flung descendants of current and extinct revenant lines, with a particular eye toward bringing them back into the fold if their ghoul abilities have unexpectedly manifested. Neofeudalists The Neofeudalists, simply put, are Tzimisce who are dedicated to the Bad Old Nights when each Tzimisce was lord and master of their fief and all who resided therein paid them homage. They're territorial, sire large broods of childer who they keep on a short leash, and are generally unpopular. On the other hand, their domains are orderly, and a charismatic Neofeudalist often accumulates wealth and influence, both of which can cause the local Sabbat authorities to overlook their idiosyncracies. Nothing stops a discrete Neofeudalist from prospering in the modern nights, as long as the Fiend is willing to play ball. Exsanguinists The Exsanguinists are a blood cult dedicated to an ascetic philosophy wherein they strengthen their resolve against the beast by denying feeding for as long as possible. This offshoot of Metamorphosist belief is not well-liked by most Fiends, who are not shy about indulging their bloodthirst. Despite their willful restraint from feeding, Exsanguinists are also Sabbat zealots. Unfortunately their consistent skirting the edge of frenzy tends to give their actions and declarations a frantic, almost desperate edge. Despite the habitually strung-out nature of some Exsanguinists, they also possess numerous ignobilis ritae dedicated to staving off hunger and resisting frenzy. The cult's aims are not entirely without merit, it would seem... Character Creation Suggestions: Primary Attributes: *Strength (Vicissitude) *Manipulation (Animalism) *Perception (Auspex) Secondary Attributes: *Horrid Form provides +3 to all physical attributes, so a Tzimisce can get real benefit from having solid all-around physicals. *Charisma (All animalism powers rely on Manipulation, with the exception of the Beckoning). *Intelligence (All Auspex powers rely on Perception with the exception of Telepathy). Attributes Summary Tzimisce have one social, one mental, and one physical discipline. Bear this in mind when you choose your Primary attribute category. In-Game Depiction: Tzimisces are creatures of extremes, tending to the brutally powerful, keenly perceptive, or devilishly manipulative. Primary Abilities: *Animal Ken (Animalism) *Empathy (Auspex) *Medicine (Vicissitude) Secondary Attributes: *Athletics, Brawl, Melee (These benefit from Horrid Form) *Survival (The Beckoning) *Intimidation (Quell the Beast) *Alertness (Heightened Senses) *Subterfuge (Telepathy) *Awareness (Psychic Projection) Attributes Summary: All of a Tzimisce's disciplines work with their abilities in unusual ways. Their social and physical disciplines rely primarily on knowledges, and their mental discipline relies primarily on a talent. Beyond that, their powers tend to make them "active" kinds of characters. Though it might be fun to play a retiring scholar, you'll probably find you do better by putting your Fiend out in the world as an active participant. You can be decent in a fight, but you lack any of the basic physical in-clans, so remember to fight smarter, not harder. In-Game Depiction: Tzimisce vampires are known for their knowledge of human and animal anatomy, their skill at training and handling beasts, and their ability to understand the motivations of those around them (they invariably use this talent for wicked ends). Tzimisce vampires tend to be clever fighters, since they lack the raw power, speed, and endurance of other clans, but maintain a warlike reputation. After an enemy has exhausted themselves fighting a small army of enhanced ghouls, the Fiend usually has the tools to finish them off. Tzimisce also tend to be socially aggressive, extremely difficullt to surprise, and can function well on their own, though they always seem to have a surplus of minions... Other Disciplines: *A physical Tzimisce with a little Celerity, Fortitude, and Potence can make them go a long way. *Social/Mental Tzimisce might consider taking Presence and/or Dominate, as your dice pools will probably be decent either way. Category:Vampire Category:Tzimisce Category:Sabbat